kardfandomcom-20200214-history
Hola Hola (mini-album)
|recorded start = 2016 |recorded end = 2017 |length = 21:18 |genre = Pop, EDM |label = DSP Media |producer = Nassun, Dalgwi, Big Tone, EJ Show |single 1 = Oh NaNa |single 1 link = |single 2 = Don't Recall |single 3 = Rumor |single 4 = Hola Hola |single 4 link = |single 5 = I Can't Stop |single 5 link = |single 6 = Living Good |single 6 link = |previous = |next = You & Me }} Hola Hola is the first mini-album released by K.A.R.D. It was released on July 19, 2017 with "Hola Hola " serving as the album's title track. The album consists of ten songs in its physical release and six songs in its digital release. Both include previous pre-release tracks released under "KARD Project" singles: "Oh NaNa ", "Don't Recall ", and "Rumor ". Background and release On June 30, 2017, it was announced that the debut album from the group will be released on July 19, 2017, with no further details. A day later, it was revealed the name as Hola Hola and that it would be an extended play.12 From July 3 to July 5, individual images of each member were released, starting with members Jiwoo and BM and continuing with J.seph and Somin.3 On July 6, DSP Media revealed through the group's official Twitter account, the track list for the EP. It will consist of six songs, including the three pre-released songs titled as the "KARD Project".4 On July 10, the first music video teaser for "Hola Hola" was released, featuring the group various locations, including Las Vegas and Los Angeles.56 Two days later, the format of the album was revealed to include a booklet of 80 pages, two photo cards in two versions and a poster. It was also revealed that the physical copy will include a total of 10 songs and will be released on July 20.78 On July 13, a preview of the EP songs were released through the group's official YouTube channel.9 On July 17, a special teaser for the title track was released, showing behind the scenes footage of the music video recording.10 The EP was released on July 19, 2017, through several music portals, including MelOn in South Korea, and iTunes for the global market Promotion Singles "Oh NaNa" was released as the first KARD Project single on December 13, 2016, featuring Heo Youngji.14 A music video for the song was also released on December 13.15 The song peaked at number 5 on Billboard's World Digital Songs chart.16 "Don't Recall" was released as the second KARD Project single on February 16, 2017. The song was also released with an English version.17 The song debuted at number 5 on World Digital Songs chart.16 "Rumor" was released as the third and final KARD Project single on April 24, 2017.18 The song debuted at number 3 on World Digital Songs chart, selling 3,000 downloads on the week ending May 13, 2017. This is the best song performance by the group.1916 "Hola Hola" was released in conjunction with the EP on July 19, 2017, as the title track. The first music video teaser was released on July 10, 2017, previewing a few seconds of the song and showing the group in summery scenarios.5 On July 15, a "key point of dance" video was released.20 The official music video was also released on July 19.21 The song debuted at number 76 on the Gaon Digital Chart, on the chart issue dated July 16–22, 2017, - marking the first entry for the group - with 28,983 downloads sold.2223 The song also peaked atop the Gaon Social Chart in the same week.24 Commercial performance Hola Hola debuted at number 6 on the Gaon Album Chart, on the chart issue dated July 16–22, 2017.25 A week later, the EP peaked at number 2.26 The EP also debuted at number 3 on the US World Albums chart, and at number 25 on the US Heatseekers Albums chart, on the week ending August 5, 2017.2728 The EP placed at number 10 on the Gaon Album Chart for the month of July 2017, with 12,962 physical copies sold.29 It has sold over 18,343 physical copies as of November 2017. Track listing Digital Download | music1 = | extra1 = Dalgwi | title2 = Don't Recall | length2 = 3:28 | lyrics2 = | music2 = | extra2 = EJ Show | title3 = Rumor | length3 = 3:37 | lyrics3 = | music3 = | extra3 = EJ Show | title4 = Hola Hola | length4 = 3:22 | lyrics4 = | music4 = | extra4 = DALGUI | title5 = I Can't Stop | note5 = 나는 멈추지 않는다; naneun meomchuji anhneunda | length5 = 3:49 | lyrics5 = Cho Jinho | music5 = Cho Jinho | extra5 = | title6 = Living Good | note6 = Special thanks to | length6 = 3:35 | lyrics6 = BM J.seph Jeon Somin Jeon Jiwoo LEEZ Nassun | music6 = | extra6 = | total_length = 21:18 }} Physical Edition | extra7 = Dalgwi | title8 = Don't Recall | note8 = Inst. | length8 = 3:28 | music8 = | extra8 = EJ Show | title9 = Rumor | note9 = Inst. | length9 = 3:37 | music9 = | extra9 = EJ Show | title10 = Living Good | note10 = Inst. | length10 = 3:35 | music10 = | extra10 = | total_length = 35:25 }} Charts Release History Video Gallery Audio Listen to HOLA HOLA References Category:Mini-albums Category:Person article stubs